


Game (Gil x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [13]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Sweet Gil (Disney: Descendants)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Gil gets kicked out again, and you're worried.





	Game (Gil x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Forewarning: A majority of this was written about 10 minutes after I donated blood, so if it is bad, blame the blood loos.

            You sighed and stood up from your seat, following Gil as he was pulled out of the shop by Harry. You walk out and leaned against the door as Harry pushed Gil down to sit on the steps. Harry turned to look at you with a look that said,  _'Can you believe this idiot?'_ You shook your head and shrugged. Harry walked past you into the shop. You sat down next to Gil, who was pouting as he walked people walk in the street.

        "I didn't mean to make Uma mad," Gil confessed after a moment of silence.

        "No one does Gil," you respond dryly, not looking at him. You were a bit pissed at him, constantly getting kicked out.

        It was quite, Gil was upset that he made you upset. You were annoyed and was trying to stop yourself from yelling at him. You didn't feel like dealing with his kicked puppy look.

        "I'm sorry," Gil hesitantly apologized. You looked forward with a frown.

        "...Is this a game to you?" you asked, still refusing to look at Gil. Gil looked at you with furrowed eyebrows.

        "What?"

        "Do you realize how dangerous it is to piss Uma off?" you scolded, finally facing Gil. "If she didn't have, and I hesitate to say this, a soft spot for you, you'd be walking the plank, Gil!"

        "'M sorry (Y/N)," Gil murmured, looking down at his hands.

        You sighed, not able to stay mad at him for long. "Just try not to get yourself hurt. I don't want to lose you, Gil."

        Gil nodded quickly, almost as if your niceness will disappear if he didn't. You reached over and grabbed Gil's hand. He squeezed it and you sighed.

        "O', fer fuck's sake, get yer arses in here," Harry spoke from behind you. You both startled and looked at him, confused. "Uma said ye're more useful inside than moppin' out here."        

        You stood up with Gil, not letting go of his hand. Gil had adopted his excited puppy look and eagerly pulled you towards the shop entrance. You rolled your eyes with a fond smile. Harry stopped Gil before he could walk in.

        "Ye might want t' listen t' (Y/N) Gil. Let them do th' talkin'," Harry advised before sauntering into the shop. Gil pouted.

        "I'm not that bad," Gil insisted. He paused, "Am I?"

        You chuckled and pulled Gil forward. "No, Gil, you're not."


End file.
